School Festival This Year is Different!
by XxXEnchAntErXxX
Summary: “This is a crystal ball that can predict your future. It will reflect the future of both of you…!” Then the fortune-teller enchanted some kind of spell or words that were really out of this world. “I see it…! Both of you… have no future!” ..RyoSaku..


**|^-^-^|** **Author's Note:** Two Shot Special. RyoSaku. And this is my first try of RyoSaku. I don't know how to express Ryoma's feelings that's why read my warning.

WARNING: I don't intend to put or to emphasize or to give attention to Ryoma's POV (feelings to be exact). Let's say, it's more on Sakuno's POV :)

SUMMARY: "This is a crystal ball that can predict your future. It will reflect the future of both of you…!" Then the fortune-teller enchanted some kind of spell or words that were really out of this world. "I see it…! Both of you… have no future!!"

**|^-^-^|**

_School festival, crap. It's so hot!_

Ryoma sat under one of the trees near the courts and satisfyingly enjoyed sipping his ponta to wipe his thirst.

It was their school festival today and he wasn't enjoying anything. All he was feeling was the straight stroke of the burning hot sunlight through his skin. All he could feel was the hit that coming from the sun. It was killing him. He will never enjoy days like this. It was totally boring and exhausting for him.

_What am I doing here anyway? If I just go to pract―_

"Echizen!" Momo and Eiji came rushing towards him. They were sweating and panting like hell.

"Ek!" He almost spilled out his ponta when he heard their voices. He looked up to them with his eyes, questioning.

By the way Momo and Eiji look, this must be urgent and important. But for him who didn't know how to rush or to panic, he stayed calm and looked at them composedly.

"It's Sakuno-chan…! Ha! She ― Ha! ― Ha! ―" Momo couldn't finish his sentence with him catching his breath.

"She's in the infirmary, Ochibi!" Eiji finished it with his worried face.

_Hn? _His eyebrows rose. "So?" He asked innocently. _So what's the connection with me?_ He really thought it was really important. His senpais were rushing and sweating and panting just to say to him that Ryuzaki Sakuno was in the infirmary? He really didn't get it why. It wasn't like Sakuno was that close to him that he should know everything about her.

"Baka!" Momo poked him in his head. "You're idiot for asking such stupid question! Let's go, your girlfriend needs you!"

"Girlfriend? Who said she's ―"

Momo didn't wait him finished talking; Momo carried him to the infirmary right away. And before he knew, they were already at the infirmary.

**|^-^-^|**

"Arigatou Oishi-senpai, but, you don't have to ― to do this." Sakuno said shyly while looking at her arm while Oishi was bandaging it.

The regulars were really worried about her.

They were celebrating their school festival today so there were a lot of people all around the school. They just saw Sakuno crying in pain at the corner of Kawamura's sushi stall (he was selling sushi). They got worried so they rushed to the infirmary quickly.

"I-it's nothing. Tomoka-chan and I got separated because everyone lightened up when the live band's going to start. I was pushed so… this happened." She let out a smile for them not to worry anymore.

"Is that so." Fuji answered. And just then, he noticed the three people who were quietly standing in the infirmary's door. "Ah."

They all looked at their way. Momo, Eiji and Ryoma were just quiet looking at them. Well, stunned was the right word for Ryoma's reaction. This was the first time he saw Sakuno after their camping trip last weekend.

_Eh? I-It's Ryoma-kun…!_ Sakuno looked away quickly as her heartbeat raced and her face heated. She couldn't look at him straight nor look on his way. She was still embarrassed remembering the incident last Saturday's night.

They were having a two days camping in their school that time. And it was Ryoma's and Sakuno's task to wash the dishes that night…

_Sakuno looked at her side frighteningly and shakily while continuing washing the plates while Ryoma, on the other hand, was wiping the plates that Sakuno was finished washing._

_Ryoma was really aware to the fact that Sakuno was scared of dark. She was shaking and her hands were trembling while holding the plate. She was trying to fasten her speed but she couldn't. Her body just didn't cooperate._

_And who wouldn't get scared? They were washing the dishes at the back of their room's building, near the tennis courts where was really, really dark. The trees were swaying by the cold breeze of air and they only have a kerosene lamp as their light._

_She felt safe on her right side because Ryoma was there. But in her left side? When it comes to her left side, she was terrified. Her whole body was shaking with fear to the unknown creature that might pipe out all of a sudden. What if it will come to her left side? She will be dead with fright before Ryoma could protect and rescue her._

_And knowing this lad on her right side, he didn't seem to care at all. He was quiet the whole time. He didn't even do something or say something to make her at ease – or to lessen her fear._

'_Oh Sakuno, calm down, calm down, just a few minutes more and we will be finished.' She took a few deep breaths while continuing what she was doing._

'_Tsk!' Ryoma couldn't stand it anymore. He was fully aware of Sakuno's state. He will just worry more if this continued. He really can't stand it. "You go ahead. I'll finish this myself."_

"_Eh?" Sakuno looked at him and she saw his bored face. What, was he pissed?_

"_You can go back. I'll finish this." He repeated a little harsher this time._

"_B – but ― we're nearly finished ―" she stopped talking when she saw how serious Ryoma's face was. 'Mou… why is he mad?' Her uneasiness tensed up. He quickly washed her hands. _

_She looked at Ryoma who was still has his somewhat annoyed face while organizing the plates he just wiped dry._

_Her heart never beat slow since they started cleaning the plates and it was beating even faster knowing the fact that she needed to go back alone to the front of their building where everyone was at._

_She looked at the path she needed to walk through. It was dark. Really dark._

_She felt a chill ran through her spine that made her shiver. She couldn't walk there alone. She can't._

"_Go."_

_She heard Ryoma's authoritative voice. She closed her eyes shut._

'_Kami…'_

_What should she do? This was her ultimate fear – to walk in the dark._

_She looked at Ryoma, begging – hoping that he would somewhat notice what she was afraid of. She'd rather finish cleaning the dishes and walk back to the building with Ryoma than her walking alone in the cold dark place._

'_Mou…'_

"_Ryuzaki ―"_

"_I-I-I'll go ahead…!" She said and with her eyes shut. She started walking clumsily and shakily. And because she was really frightened and scared, she was quickly terrified when she heard a dog 'awoo-ed' from afar._

"_Kyaaaaaaaa!" She suddenly ran and jumped on Ryoma. And Ryoma, who was taken off guard, hit his head on the tiles before he fell on the ground with Sakuno on top of him._

"_Ouch! AH!" Did he just hear his bones cracking? He felt hell when he realized his weight crashed his arms. Wrong fall._

"_G-gomen, Ryoma-kun…!" Sakuno said, blushing furiously. Their position was so awkward._

"_Don't move!" Ryoma yelled, restraining himself from crying in pain. His head was hurt. His arms were injured because it was the first that hit the ground. It gave him incredible pain. Oh, and not to mention Sakuno's leg hit him 'there'._

"_I-I'm really sorry ―" She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get up already but if she'll do another move, Ryoma will cry in pain again._

"_Crap!" Ryoma held his breath. His face was on Sakuno's chest. He needed to calm down. Mixed emotions and feelings were coming towards him. He needed to compose himself._

"_Ryoma-kun, I-I will…" She first stretched her arms and placed her hands on the ground and was about to move her leg when Ryoma stopped her._

"_Don't you dare!" He said quickly or else – 'something' will get cracked. He pulled his arms that was on his back and quickly pushed Sakuno away with all of his strength even if it really caused great pain. It was like his bones were crashed._

"_G-gomen…" Sakuno said before running away._

_And before she realized it, she was already with everyone and the surroundings were already bright. She made it. She managed to walk through that dark place without her realizing it._

**|^-^-^|**

"Are you already okay?"

She was snapped back to the present when she heard Ryoma's voice.

"…u-un…"

"You can walk, right?" Ryoma asked again without going near her. He remained standing in front of the door. "Senpais were really weird."

She didn't notice that they were already alone until now.

_When did everyone left? _Her heart started beating faster. How cruel their senpais were. They left her with Ryoma alone!

"Then, let's go."

"Eh?" Her face suddenly looked at him. But she also turned away quickly after remembering the embarrassing incident the last time.

"Let's find your friend." Ryoma added when she wasn't still moving from sitting on the bed.

_Right. Tomoka-chan… she must be looking for me, too!_

**|^-^-^|**

_Crap, it's still hot. _Ryoma complained to himself while walking with Sakuno. They were looking for Tomoka and hoping to also see the trio.

Sakuno just walked quietly for she didn't know how to talk or approach Ryoma.

Then, just then, they were stopped by this scary voice of a man.

"PLEASE WAIT! The two person over there…" He said while holding a crystal ball. Yes, he looked like a fortune-teller by the way he spoke and acted. He was also wearing a dress that fortune-tellers were wearing. "No… That… That's no good… If it stays this way then you will…" He continued speaking with his creepy voice. It made Sakuno shiver. "How's that!! Why don't you try out our fortune telling to listen more?"

"…" She gulped. She thought it was true. She totally believed it! She sighed.

"It's only 100 yen per round!!"

"N-no, we'll pass…" Sakuno said, bowing her head to the fortune-teller. _If this continued, Ryoma will get pissed._ She didn't want to see Ryoma's irritated face. No.

She was about to walk away when she heard a coin fell on the fortune-teller's table. It was a 100 yen. "Eh?" She looked at Ryoma.

"Its fine," Ryoma smirked. "I'm really bored now. Why don't we try this."

"Then to know your real fortune, please enter here!" The fortune-teller showed them the way inside their booth.

Sakuno couldn't do anything. Ryoma though seemed to be on his good mood.

_This should be fine._

"Welcome." There were three people around the table. They all had that creepy voices and looks just like the one outside. They were really looked scary. The guy in the middle spoke. "This is a crystal ball that can predict your future. It will reflect the future of both of you…!" Then he enchanted some kind of spell or words that were really out of this world.

Somewhat, this thing made Sakuno's heart beat faster.

"I see it…!"

Her heartbeat was racing more… Their future… Her, together with Ryoma in the future…

"I see it! Both of you… have no future!!"

"Eh?"

"…is that so."

Sakuno just felt her world collapsed. And so was Ryoma's. They just didn't know but they both wished for a good result. Just how their excitement fell into pieces.

"To begin with, both of you have extremely terrible compatibility! You guys don't go along pretty well. You're not even considered as friends, am I right? That's because one of you is still not aware of the feeling of love. And this one doesn't want to be aware, really. You are like fire and water. Companions who aren't allowed to get along with! Therefore, if both of you still wish to mingle with each other ―there will be a big trial waiting ahead. That must be confronted together by both of you!"

---

"Really… this is crazy…" Sakuno made a fake laugh when they went out of the booth. "It's just a waste of money." Though, she was really depressed with the result. Although she didn't believe fortune-telling stuffs, still, she was disappointed with the result. It was like they were saying that Ryoma was not for her. She needed to cheer herself up. She shouldn't believe this! "Generally, what kind of fortune result is that? Who would actually believe it, right―" She glanced at Ryoma to see his reaction. "R-Ryoma-kun…?" Did she just see Ryoma was also depressed with the result? No, maybe she just mistook it. She didn't see that his eyes were sad, right? She also didn't see that he had this dark aura, right?

"I see… so we have bad compatibility." Ryoma said, out of the blue. He couldn't believe the result. It should be better than that. He was actually trying to learn about his feelings. That was why he tried this crazy stuff. Now he was regretting. _It must be Ryuzaki. Yeah. That guy is pertaining to Ryuzaki. _"Not allowed to be together, huh…"

"R-Ryoma-kun…What are you ―It… It was nothing just now…" She started stuttering as heat coming towards her face. This didn't feel good. Ryoma started saying creepy words, too. Did the fortune telling affect him so much? It was as if he lost himself. He was really making a serious and dark face.

"Oh my, oh my! What's the matter, both of you?"

"Eh?" She looked at the crowd that was coming towards them. They were from another booth. "Are you having some kind of trouble right now? Did you get a complicated result from the fortune-telling just now?! Then you guys should participate in this compatibility event!" The girl was cheerfully talking to them nonstop. "Its name is LOVE TRIAL!" They showed their booth's entrance. "This is definitely the best chance to strengthen the bond between both of you!"

"W-wait a minute…! We are not ―" Sakuno tried to stop them but they were really persistent.

"The rules are simple! Both of you will follow the designated course and at each point, both of you will have to take up the challenge of various games! If you can't clear one of the stages, you're out! If you managed to clear all the games and reach the foal of the course, you'll be given an invitation for the special entertainment event after the festival!" And she showed the super premium ticket for the top prize. "However, you mustn't let go of each other's hands until you reached the goal. No matter what kind of trials you face ahead. Both of you will have to hold each other's hands throughout the game. So are you up to it!?"

"G-gomen, but ―"

"We'll do it."

"What?" Sakuno turned to Ryoma with shock. Did she hear him correctly? "A-anou…?"

"Are we really companions who aren't allowed to get along with each other? Let's find that out." Ryoma said with a bloody hell dark aura around him.

"…" Sakuno sweat dropped. _Don't… Don't tell me, from the beginning… he actually believed the fortune teller…?_

"Thank you very much for deciding to participate in this!!" They guys in the booth smiled widely to Ryoma. "Then, here you go. This is the course's route and your participation's verification item! You can leave the starting line whenever you're ready!"

_Ahh…! Geez… I can't do anything now…_


End file.
